


Withdrawal

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was supposed to be fucking easy from the gate and out. Just a couple more weeks to stay and  two more days for Al to start doing his basic rehabilitation outside the gardens. They were supposed to go home after their stay and then head back to Granny's and show them what they had been waiting for and to make Winry finally cry those tears of joy he promised. He grit his teeth, rubbing hard at his head, trying to stifle the tears that wanted to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

"Shit." Edward whispered, pulling on his golden strands. "Fucking hell." He sat outside of his hospital room after being kicked out of the quarters by the doctors and nurses. He was offered something to drink,  but declined. He could tell that the staff was starting to get irritated with his attitude, but. . . It wasn't supposed to be like this. He didn't think that anything in the world would've led to this. Everything was supposed to be fucking easy from the gate and out. Just a couple more weeks to stay and two more days for Al to start doing his basic rehabilitation outside in the gardens. They were supposed to go home after their stay and then head back to Granny's and show them what they had been waiting for and to make Winry finally cry those tears of joy he promised. He grit his teeth, rubbing hard at his head, trying to stifle the tears that wanted to come.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, here you go!" The pretty nurse said as she walked in with a cart with some fruits and vegetables. Alphonse shot up from his lying position and grinned.

 

"Oh, wow. That looks delicious!" Alphonse exclaimed. Edward walked to his brothers side after watching the bustling of the city. He smiled as he watched Al sat up on the bed, waiting for the meal patiently.

 

"Solid foods, as ordered." the nurse winked at the boy, making Al blush. Ed was starting to get used to this nurse around them more often, though it somewhat unnerved him when she was too close to check on him. Edward soon learned that her name was Caren, which was better than thinking of her as "That nurse", or some type of doppelganger of Winry -- that was ridiculous; she was much older than the girl and definitely did not nag and definitely much nicer. Not that Winry wasn't nice and . . .uh --

 

Anyway, Ed was very pleased that Stevens started giving the okay to give his brother solids rather than that mushy stuff.

 

"Hey, Fullmetal." Edward rolled his eyes and faced the door. Mustang was standing there with his pompous attitude showing and Hawkeye was standing right beside him with her arm looped around the man's arm. Edward was going to comment on it until  he saw something different in Mustang's eyes.

 

"What are you staring at?" Roy asked disgruntled. Edward could only stutter, but Al was surprised at the words.

 

"You can see!" Al exclaimed, making Nurse Caren jump and when she did she slightly lost her footing and almost fell on the eldest Elric brother. He stopped her fall though and with a lot of blushing and awkward stumbling, he carefully let the woman go. He chanced a glance at the Colonel and scowled when he saw the man grinning from ear to ear with a twinkle in his eye.

 

"The hell, Bastard. Can you really see?"

 

"What do you think?" Mustang scoffed. Riza rolled her eyes.

 

"Yes he can Edward, but we'll tell you about that later, okay?" Riza said with a smile. Edward wasn't satisfied and neither was Alphonse, but all that escaped from his mind when suddenly Mustang was almost barreling towards the floor because a woman with thick, brown hair pushed him aside to embrace a very bewildered Riza.

 

"Riza! You left me!" she exclaimed shrilly. Havoc came right after, his face flushed and a little damp with sweat.

 

"I seem to remember things, quite differently, Beccy. You left me to go gallivant with Havoc." Riza sighed, pushing a little out of the amorous embrace. Rebecca just grinned and rubbed the back of her neck while Havoc turned red.

 

"Hey, not so loud, Riza. Folks in this room are scared of that word." Havoc smirked, but all this was making Ed uncomfortable and he saw that Al turned red as well.

 

"Dammit! None of you people are gonna let my brother eat peacefully, are you?"

 

"Don't be rude, Edward!" Edward flinched when he heard Izumi's voice as she and Sig maneuvered her way into the room.

 

"More people?!" Edward groaned, throwing himself backwards on the bed.

 

"What was that?" Izumi growled. Edward quickly sat up.

 

"N-- nothing!" he quickly assured then saw as Breda, Kain and Armstrong were standing outside the door.

 

"We've reached the maximum of people in this room." Caren informed.

 

"That's alright! This is important to us too!" Fury yelled in the back. The rest of the group nodded. Meanwhile, Al and Ed just simply were taken back until Al started to cry up making Ed tear up as well, thinking about the many people that had waited as well to see this moment and Al relished it all as he took his first bite of his steamed carrots.

 

* * *

 

 

"Edward." Stevens called. Edward quickly shot up from his seat.

 

"Is he alright?" Ed asked desperately. Stevens sighed  and nodded, but before Edward could make a bolt into the room, Stevens stopped him.

 

"Edward, your brother is suffering from withdrawal." Edward just stared, suddenly shaken.

 

"We reduced his amount of sedatives yesterday, he is now suffering from convulsions and. . . nausea. It seems that his sleeping pattern has changed." Edward stayed quiet for a while, making Stevens worry that the young man wasn't going to say anything at all.

 

"He was. . . addicted to it?" Ed asked, afraid. Stevens nodded. Edward fisted his hands and walked into the room. Just only yesterday did Al achieve his right to eat properly. How much longer did his brother have to be hospitalized. He laid a hand on Al's pale face, which slightly looked disturbed.

 

"Brother. . . are we still in the hospital?" Al asked, his voice husky. Ed just smiled.

 

"Yeah. We're still here. We need to talk later though." Ed said. He pushed back Al's hair. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

 

"Okay, I'm so sleepy." Al yawned and in almost no time he fell asleep with Ed holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was going to be a monster, but sadly it wasn't. Also I'm back people!


End file.
